The purpose of this study is to develop and evaluate interactive software, and integrate it with stationary exercise machines. The objectives are: 1) complete software development and integration with exercise machines, 2) evaluate effects through (a) process measures to see how potential users react o product development during production; (b) physiological measures including effects on heart rate, blood pressure, and body composition; (c) behavioral measures of frequency and duration of exercise, between sessions, longitudinal adherence, and stage change; (d) a multi-variable graded exercise exam; and 3) prepare for the dissemination of the fitness product. The product will help motivate sedentary adults to adopt and maintain an exercise program by making the experience enjoyable and educational. A software interface will allow a computer to process data from pulse monitors and stationary exercise machines such as treadmills, stationary bikes, stair climbers, cross country skin machines, etc. Combining an exercise machine with interactive computer programs will reduce tedium Phase I subjects' associated with exercise, while providing users with essential information about their progress. This software will operate on a wide variety of computer and TV systems, and will be for use in homes, health clubs, HMOs, and worksites. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Americans spent about $2.6 billion on exercise equipment in '96, up 210% from '88. Specific data on stationary equipment sales in '96 (& change from '88 to '96): treadmills, $725 million (+262%), X-C ski machines, $255 million (325%); bicycles, $170 million (+38%); stair climbing machines, $130 million (420%). 1DVDTV will be 20% of the interactive entertainment industry by 2001. 2DVDs hold over two hours of full-screen, full motion video, or a combination of text, graphics, audio and video, in up to eight languages with subtitles in up to 32 languages, making it well suited for interactive learning. 3,4 TV-PC-Internet convergence will a reality in 2-4 years. 5,100